The Minecraft Story
by TheDiamondReaderAndWriter
Summary: When Alex spawned into the world of Minecraft, the Steves didn't know what to think. Where was she from? What was she doing there? But Alex had no answers for them; she had no idea herself. When the Steves base is attacked by monsters, Alex tries to help. But instead of saving the Steves, she might just save Minecraftia. That is, if she can face the challenges before her.


**Hi. I'm DiamondDestyne, AKA AlliyahTheAuthor's and AmethystEmerald's sister, if you know them. This is my story, and I hope you like it.**

* * *

 _Once Upon a Time,_

* * *

There was a square. Yes, that's right. Just a big square. It might not've seemed like much, but it was really anything but. Because on that square, life started to form.

And that life was called: Steve.

Steve was a little square man with a green shirt. He traveled from place to place, in search of mines. In the mines, he mined. He mined so that he could craft.

Unfortunately, the Steve's were not the only life form. There were also Creepers, Spiders, Zombies, and Skeletons, Endermen, and countless other beings. All of these things were out to kill the Steves.

The Steves had to craft armor and swords to stay alive.

One day though, something very unusual happened, that had never happened before.

 **An Alex was spawned.**

* * *

 _Alex's P.O.V_

* * *

When the Steves met me in one of their mines, they completely freaked out. One thought I was a Zombie, and one thought that I was a Silver Fish. ( _Really?_ )

Then, they started to attack me with their diamond pickaxes! Thankfully, they quickly noticed a bigger threat. There was a Creeper and a Zombie coming towards them!

The Creeper exploded, and the entire mine blew up. I crawled and hid under the rubble. What if the Steves started attacking me again?

One of them lifted a rock up, and helped me stand up. He realized I was a human, and not a 'Silverfish'. He was still suspicious of me, but he brought me to their base.

Their base was a Cobblestone, Oak Wood, and Birch house that wasn't to big, nor too small. It seemed pretty cozy.

Later that night the Steve's stayed up asking me things like;

"How does it feel to be a Alex?"  
"Where did you come from?"

I couldn't really answer either of these questions. All I could remember before meeting the Steves was this blinding white light...When I spawned. I couldn't think of anything else, though.

In the morning, we all had cake and apples. It was delicious! They told me that they were going to teach me how to mine, craft, and battle.

The mining was pretty easy. All I had to do was hit some rock repeatedly with a curvy Wooden Pick-Axe. Crafting was also fairly simple; the Crafting Table did most of the work.

But then we spotted a Creeper.

One of the Steve's said: "I guess it's time for that battling lesson we talked about!"

"So I just swing my sword?" I said quickly and uneasily, approaching the sprinting, green, about-to-explode abomination.

"Yes." said a Steve.

I smacked the Creeper with a sword a few times, and thankfully, it didn't explode. "Phew!" I said. "We need to get home, it's getting dark." declared a Steve.

As we walked back to our base, I asked "How was I mining and killing the Creeper? I was okay, right?"

Steve told me that I was pretty good at all the things we had practiced.

All of a sudden, shortly after we had gotten inside our house, I heard noises outside the base. A Steve cried "MOBS!"

I peaked fearfully out the window. Outside were what seemed like hundreds of mobs! Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders, Creepers, and Witches gathered around their base.

As the team of Steve's got out there Iron swords and Iron armor, I ran outside to battle the mobs. I had to help! What if the Steves were defeated? Then I'd be all alone...

As I knocked out some Witches and stabbed a couple of Zombies, I realized something. I was bleeding, and almost out of health. A couple of Steves brought me back inside; had to bring me to the healer Steves before I bled out.

All I had was a Wooden sword and some Leather boots and a helmet, so It's no wonder I had gotten hurt so quickly. Once I was inside, everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was surrounded by Steves.

One asked me, "Are you okay? You passed out." They Steves gave me some food and milk.

"I'm alright" I said, looking down at my arm. It was wrapped in bandages. I tried to get to sleep, but I could not. All the mob's loud noises kept me awake. All of a sudden, I heard a pounding. The Steve's doors were being broken down!

I stood up. "I must help." I declared. If I was going down, I was going to go down helping those who helped me first.

I grabbed some Iron armor and a sword, and ran outside to battle the mobs.

Little did I know, I wouldn't get to battle a single one.


End file.
